Summer
by lil-swt-angel05
Summary: During the Summer after fourth year, Harry find out that Ron and Hermione are going out. But with the help of Emma, Hermione's sister, can they prove that Ron is actually cheating on Hermione? HHR Read and Review! STORY IS SO MUCH BETTER THEN SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hmm... I guess this story just popped into my head because it did...

Disclaimer: How many freaking time have i done this? It's the same as always! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Um... Here's a new story by me... Cynthia! This takes place... in the summer after fourth year, Harry and Hermione forever! YAY!

* * *

Chapter 1-

Harry Potter walked around his Uncles house absolutely bored. He didn't have any chores to do because of the threat from the Order of Phoenix at Kings Cross. In Harry's spare time, he would go into the Dursley's garage and lift some weights that Dudley had gotten for his birthday. Dudley hadn't even laid a hand on them, if he did, he would probably lose all of the fat on his body. The results of lifting weights amazed Harry; he had gotten a six pack in three weeks!

Harry had green mesmerizing eyes, a spectacular body, a great personality, and... I dunno, I guess you could call him perfect, but as a friend of Harry had said, 'No one's perfect.' Harry smiled at the memory of Hermione; he could imagine her frizzy brown hair, and wonderful chocolate brown eyes.

Ever since the middle of third year, Harry had started to see his best friend in a new light, every time she would smile at him, he would get this warm bubbling sensation in the pit of his stomach; fancying your best friend can do a lot of weird things to you. The only other single person in the whole flippin' world that knew his deepest secret was Hermione's twin sister Emma.

You're probably thinking smart move, I mean of course she's going to tell her sister. But Harry would trust Emma with his life, same with Hermione and Ron. But the thing was, Harry couldn't tell Ron because, what happens if Ron liked Hermione? Then of course he'll feel jealous like the time when Harry had gotten his name out from the Goblet of Fire. He obviously couldn't tell Hermione, well because it sorta involved her.

Harry sat under the big tree... oak maybe? Anyway, Harry sat in the shade until he heard the ruffling of wings from the sky above of him. "Hedwig?"

Harry's snowy owl hooted apprehensively at him and stuck out her leg so Harry could untie the letter from her foot. He then unfolded the parchment and read the neat writing which had said, "Bad news Harry, I can't tell you in the letter, just incase it gets ripped off Hedwig (I sorta forgot the other word, Haha). I'll come get you at 3 pm on my skate board or something. Don't worry I don't live to far from you. From your Friend, Emma."

The young man with green eyes looked at his watch which read 2:45; Emma would be there in 15 minutes. Harry stood up and walked into the house.

At exactly 3pm, Emma came rolling in front of Harry's Aunt and Uncles home. Emma Granger had a great body and smooth and silky locks of dirty blonde hair, which was shoulder length. She also had Hazel eyes.

'Whoa! Everything is like the same,' Emma thought to herself as she looked at the houses. Emma stepped on the back of the skateboard, and it flew into her arms. She then walked up to Harry's plastic looking door and knocked.

A skinny but tall looking lady answered the door. "We don't want to buy anything," She shrieked, she gave Emma a disgusted look, which pretty much said; 'Proper young lady's do not skateboard!'

Emma looked a little surprised then said, "I- I'm here for Harry, Harry Potter."

The lady, who Emma had suspected was Aunt Petunia, looked a little horrified. Aunt Petunia them slammed the door in Emma's face, Emma then heard some shouting inside. Emma gripped her skateboard a little tighter, how was Harry going to take the news? A few minutes later the door swung open and a muscular Harry stepped out of the door with his trunk.

Emma smiled and said, "Wow! You look great!"

Harry laughed and said, "Thanks, I've been working out."

Emma laughed and said, "Stop being so full of yourself, I might mistake you with the old Malfoy!"

"Ewww! Okay I'll stop! But you also look good yourself!" Harry said giving Emma a lopsided grin. "So what's the bad news?"

"Um... Let's walk and talk shall we?" Emma said putting her skateboard on the ground.

"Okay well... Ron, he's... He asked out Hermione," Emma saw the pained expression on Harry's face, "But that's not the worst part, she said yes, now they're acting all... Ewww. I'm sorry Harry, maybe you should've asked out Hermione that year."

Harry stayed silent, as he pulled his trunk behind him, "Is he at your house right now?"

Emma plastered a weird look on her face, "Yes, and they're killing me, Harry please don't go back to the Dursley's. I need you to help me company, I don't want to be around the friggen love birds."

"Who said I was going back to the Dursley's? And of course I'll help you, no matter how much it hurts," Harry said looking a little weary.

Emma stopped and turned to Harry, "You know we could always do other things instead of watching the lovebirds."

Harry smiled and said, "Like what?"

"I dunno, but the first thing I have to do is give you a hug," Emma said as she gave Harry a big hug.

"Why?" Harry asked as Emma released him.

"Well, one for being a really great friend, and helping me keep company, I swear that we'll have a good time!" Emma said grinning.

"Are you sure? You know, you could just be doing this to... I dunno make me like you?" Harry said teasing Emma.

Emma shrieked and said, "NO! You're just like my big brother... Eww!"

Harry laughed and said, "I know, just teasing."

"Well you know what, you are so dead after we get to my house," Emma said laughing along.

About forty five minutes later, the two teenagers finally reached the Granger household. "And you said your house was close by?" Harry asked catching his breath.

"Shush! You only had to do this once okay! I had to do it twice!" Emma said picking up her skateboard.

"Okay, I'll let you live, since you had to do it twice," Harry said grinning. "So which house is yours?"

"That one," Emma said pointing to a huge house that was about the size of three quidditch pitches.

"Holly Cow!" Harry said in awe.

The house, or should I say mansion was surrounded by a big black gate. The house was a made of grayish blackish brick, it was surrounded by trees and grass.

Emma laughed and shook her head as she walked up to the gate and punched in a number on a big brick block, which was connected to the gate. "Coming Mr. Potter?"

Harry was pulled back to reality and followed Emma with his trunk trailing behind him. "This is your house?"

"Yah, a bit big isn't it?" Emma asked walking up the marble steps.

"A bit? More like a lot big," Harry said laughing.

Emma opened the big wooden oak doors and let Harry walk inside.

" Ahhh, Miss. Granger, you're home." A man wearing jeans and a t-shirt said smiling. He was about in his mid- twenties.

"Shut up Matt!" Emma said hitting him playfully in the stomach. "This is Harry Potter, mine and Hermione's best friend. Harry this is Matt, he's a close family friend, loves to tease me though."

Matt laughed along with Harry, and Harry said, "Nice to meet you Matt."

"Nice to meet you too Master Potter," Matt said shaking Harry's hand.

"Please just call me Harry, makes me feel old," Harry said smiling.

Matt chuckled and said, "Sure thing Harry."

"Matt, where's Hermione and Ron?" Emma said placing her skateboard on the hardwood floor.

"Miss Granger and Master Weasley are in the living room," Matt answered.

Harry could see Emma shudder. Harry laughed and said, "A little scared to go see what they're doing?"

Emma laughed and said, "Just a bit. Here, lets go show you to your room then we'll go see what the hell those two are doing."

Harry grinned and was about to pick up his trunk when Matt said, "I'll take care of your trunk," and with a flick of his hand, the trunk went straight upstairs.

"You're a wizard?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, he's just a muggle that can do magic," Emma said laughing.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Emma and followed Emma up the white carpeted stairs. Once the two reached the top, they were once again out of breath, "No wonder you and Hermione are so fit, walking up these stairs will make you lose like five pounds!"

Emma laughed then said, "Okay, umm... To the right are my parents room, as you can see Harry, there is only one room down there so that's the only room down there. To your left there are 5 rooms, the very first one you see, is the bathroom, I doubt that you'll use it; you already have one in your room. The next one is currently Ron's room, and then the next one is yours. On the other side of yours and Ron's room are mine and Hermione's."

To each room, Emma opened the door, when Emma got to her room, she opened the door. But the first thing she saw made her shut the door and turn a bright shade of red.

"What?" Harry asked concerned.

Emma groaned and said, "The lovebirds are on my bed making out!"

Harry laughed and grabbed Emma's hand and led her into his room. He then shut his door, Emma looked a little green. "That was the grossest sight I have ever seen!" Emma said lying on Harry's bed. Harry laughed and unpacked his trunk.

Emma rolled over onto her stomach and giggled, "Nice happy face boxers!"

Harry turned a shade of crimson and said, "Shut up!"

Emma just laughed and said, "Do you think I can go into my room? Actually let me rephrase that, do you think they're out of my room?"

"I dunno," Harry looked a little sad.

Emma got off of his bed and said, "Poor Harry."

"Yeah, poor Harry," Harry said pouting.

Emma laughed and hugged him. "It's going to be okay big bro."

"I know little sis, but... I dunno it sorta sucks that Hermione's going out with my best friend. Don't get me wrong or anything, I am happy for them, well sorta. But... It just sucks!" Harry said truthfully.

"I know, but what can you do?" Emma asked, but it was a question that didn't need to be answered.

The two friends sat on Harry's bed and talked for about half an hour, until they heard the sound of the shower being turned on, "Thank Merlin! They're done!" Emma said jumping up and down.

Harry chuckled, just then, Pig, Ron's owl flew into Harry's room. Emma grabbed Pig and took the letter from him. Emma then read the letter out loud, "Dear Emma, this is Ginny; I wanted to tell you something. Something really big and I'm so freaking sorry about this, anyway let's cut to the cheese (that's what the phrase is right?) Ron is cheating on Hermione!"

Emma looked at the letter horrified and said to Harry, "That's not true is it?"

"I dunno, but continue reading," Harry urged Emma on softly.

"You maybe saying you're lying, but sadly i wish i was too. Remember when you owled me and said that Ron had asked out Hermione, on Monday? Well today is Friday, on Tuesday, when Ron came home to get his trunk, I caught him making out with Luna, Luna Lovegood! I thought he said he didn't like her! I'm going to kill him! If you don't mind Emma, can I come over so we can devise a plan to kill the little Weasel? With Bittersweet Love, Ginny." Emma had laughed a bit, but then got an urge to kill Ron.

"Emma, calm down, we need proof," Harry said a little red from anger, but he was the calm one.

"Isn't this enough proof?" Emma asked.

"No, we need to get Luna and Ginny in on this, tell them we'll come get them to night at 5 pm," Harry said devising a plan in his head.

"How?" Emma asked then it stuck her, "Matt!"

Just then Matt popped into the room, "You called?"

Emma and Harry laughed and Emma said, "Yah, can you please apparate us to the Weasley's? Apparently the Weasel is cheating on my sister!"

Matt looked a little shocked, then his expression showed that he was furious, "No one does that to Hermione!"

"I know! Now let's go!" Harry stepped in.

They held onto each of Matt's arms, and then felt a pull behind their navels. Two seconds later, the three were in front of the Weasley's house. Emma knocked and Ginny answered. "EMMA!" Ginny shouted launching at Emma.

Emma laughed and said, "We really need to work this out Ginny!"

"I know! I have a plan. We get Luna to come with us and make her be all happy to see Ron. Then she can act all lovey dovey to him." Ginny said proud of her plan.

Emma looked at Harry he then said, "I think that's a great plan except we have to tell Luna first."

"That's Harry for yah, always worrying about others," Emma said smiling.

Ginny and Harry smiled, then Ginny said, "Luna already knows, she said that he should deserve to have no girlfriends at all. He can't two time a girl especially Hermione."

Emma smiled and said, "Karma, what goes around comes around. How do we contact Luna anyway?"

"She's here, I had her come over for the summer," Ginny grinned.

"Wow you have this all planned out!" Matt said behind the teenagers.

Ginny looked at Matt and cocked her head to the side, "Do I know you?"

Emma giggled, "Ginny this is our family friend Matt, he is helping us, he is also a wizard."

"At your service Miss Weasley," Matt said bowing.

Ginny laughed, "I think Ginny will do."

The group laughed and the four went to get Luna who was just upstairs reading the Quibbler, go figure.

* * *

Done Chapter one!

Damn that Ron he should get a good arse kicking! Haha

Please Read and Review! I love Reviews!

Cynthia


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm so sorry for taking so long! lol it's been tiring okay? Thanks for Reviewing!

Disclaimer: What you don't know I own. What you do know, JK Rowling or a Singer owns.

Okay here's Chapter Two for Summer!

* * *

Chapter 2- 

"Hullo Harry, Emma," Luna greeted with out looking up from her magazine.

"Hey Luna," Emma greeted back. "It's good to see you again."

"Hi Luna," Harry greeted after Emma.

Luna closed the Quibbler and stood up, "It's good to see you too. So let's get this plan into action. Oh by the way, can we please add some smifflers into the plan?"

"Smifflers?" Harry, Emma, Mat, and Ginny asked in unison.

Luna looked up with dazed eyes, "Oh never mind, it's too hard to catch them anyway."

Emma looked at Ginny and all she did was shrug. "Luna, meet Matt, Matt this is our friend Luna, but you probably already know that." Emma introduced.

"Hi!" Luna said shaking Matt's hand. Matt smiled; he was slightly amused by the scissor earrings that were bouncing up and down on Luna's ear lobe.

"Alright, let's get a move on!" Ginny said loudly.

Emma took Matt's left hand and Luna took his left. Harry then grabbed Emma's hand and Ginny grabbed Luna's, with a final shout of goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley, the group descended back to the Granger's household.

--------------------------------

The ride to Emma's was slightly bumpy, causing the landing to be a little rough. They had landed at Emma's door, Emma had tripped over something, she had no clue what it was, she was getting ready to hit the cold stone ground, but it never happened. Instead Emma had landed on something hard, but not to hard, it felt like a stomach. Emma quickly jerked back and opened her eyes.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Emma apologized to a young man, he looked like a teenager that was around their age. They were in a very awkward position.

"It's alright, are you okay?" The young man asked helping Emma up.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry."

"No, its okay, good thing I wasn't a muggle," The guy said smiling.

Emma turned around and glared at Matt. He put up his hands in defense and grinned.

"I have to go; it was nice bumping into you. Um... Did I just say that out loud?" The guy asked flushing a light shade of red and scratching his head.

Emma laughed a little, "Yah..."

The guy picked up his bike and flashed Emma a smile, he got on and rode out of the gates. "MATT! You git! We could've gotten in so much trouble!" Emma yelled climbing up the stairs.

"Well at least you met one hunk of a man," Ginny said wagging her eyebrows.

Emma laughed and hit Ginny in the arm playfully, "Yah but I don't know his name or anything of that sort."

The group of friends walked into the house and Ginny finally answered Emma, "Well you do know that he has a great stomach, great eyes and hair."

Harry and Matt stayed behind while Ginny, Luna, and Emma were talking about the guy. Well actually, it was just Emma and Ginny who were talking about the guy, Luna was just listening while she read the Quibbler; which was upside down.

Emma turned around and laughed, Harry and Matt were on the ground pretending to stick their fingers down there throat. "Oh stop acting like babies!"

"Wow! Now I know where you get your bossiness!" Harry exclaimed in a teasing tone.

Emma looked offended and smirked, "Coming from a person who likes that bossy person!"

"Emma Lynn Granger!" Harry shouted glaring at Emma.

"Uh oh! Last name, gotta go!" Emma said loudly, when Hermione and Ron had reached the bottom steps of the stairs.

"Hermione help!" Emma shrieked. Harry's glare faded and turned into a smirk. Harry then ran and went to tackle Emma, but he sorta missed and tackled Hermione instead.

Both friends were on the ground, Harry on top of Hermione, Hermione then smiled, "Well hello to you to Mr. Potter, a hug would've been fine."

Luna, Matt, Ginny, and Emma were smirking behind the two. Ron was standing in front of the two scowling, he didn't even notice Luna.

"Ahem!" Ron cleared his throat.

Harry quickly scrambled off of Hermione being extra careful not to squish Hermione. "Well then..." Harry said trying to break the awkwardness. Hermione laughed and took Harry's hand, he had offered to her after he had stood up.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione smiled and walked over to Ron who was still slightly scowling.

Emma noticed this and said, "Jeeze Ron lighten up!" Emma's voice came out a little harsh but only two people noticed Harry and Matt.

Ron quickly smiled and said, "So why are you guys here?"

Ginny took her chance and said smirking, "Well, you see Ron, Emma invited Luna and me over so we could have a tour of her house, and you know make plans."

Harry noticed how Ron paled and started to fidget with the collar of his shirt at the name Luna. "Ron, why so pale?" Harry asked trying hard not to scowl at Ron for doing such a thing to Hermione.

Ron looked around the room and managed to stutter out, "W-Who m-me? P-Pale?"

"Yes you, Ronald" Luna said her eyes were staring directly at Ron.

"Luna, y-your here too..." Ron said wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

Hermione looked concerned and turned to face Ron, "Ron are you alright you feel a little clammy." Hermione then placed her hand on his forehead. "And you're sweating too... Are you coming down with something?"

Just then Harry quickly left out into the back; you could tell he was shaking from anger. Emma told the group to stay while she followed Harry out into the backyard.

To get to the back yard, you had to go through the kitchen, so on Emma's way out she grabbed two cans of iced tea. Emma found Harry kicking at a tree in the far back of the back yard. "You know, kicking at a tree won't help," Emma said softly.

Harry stopped and turned around to face the voice. Harry sighed, he had his fists clenched, "I know Emma, but I can't help it. I mean Hermione; she is so kind and caring... How could someone do that to her? Ron doesn't deserve her for what he did..."

Emma pulled Harry down onto the grass with her and handed him a can of iced tea then said, "Well think about it this way, your the greatest person I know, you're also kind and caring. But why is Voldemort going after you? You don't deserve Voldemort to come after you, to kill the ones you love. But its life Harry, I know it sucks, but your friends are here for you. The ones you love will always be there for you, no matter what. You have to look on the bright side, even during the darkest times, there has to be a light."

Harry smiled then sighed and told Emma, "I guess you're right Emma, but you did forget one thing to describe about me."

Emma raised an eyebrow and asked curiously, "What did I forget Harry?"

"I'm kind, caring, cute, sweet, and pretty hot if I do say so myself," Harry said smiling sheepishly.

Emma laughed and hit Harry in the arm, then muttered, "Yah that and full of yourself."

Harry pretended to be in shock and asked, "Did you just insult me Miss. Granger?"

"And if I did?" Emma asked teasing Harry.

"Well I have to do this!" Harry scooped Emma up and walked over to the pool, which was like the size of two tennis courts. "Ready?" Harry asked smugly.

"Harry James Potter!" Emma screamed as she got thrown into the cold water. "I'll kill you!"

Harry then ran quickly into the house, with a soaking wet Emma at his heel.

* * *

Chapter 2 of Summer all done... One review... HOPE YOU PEOPLE REVIEW! 

I love reviews! Sorry I took so long!

Cynthia


End file.
